


BTS - Most likely to want to try anal sex with you / their girlfriend (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [84]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Gen, Most Likely To, Most To Least, mlt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinions only. This is for GIVING anal sex. We have also done a list for receiving anal play/teasing here.We have already written you try anal scenarios for Suga and V (more to come in future)Check out our tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/





	BTS - Most likely to want to try anal sex with you / their girlfriend (Most to Least)

**1\. V**

We feel Taehyung would be the most likely to want to have anal sex regularly (as long as you were also up for it) mainly as he would see it as something a little taboo and exciting, no matter how many times you did it. This wouldn’t really be something he had learned through watching adult films, more something he wants to try intuitively. He would start off very gentle on your first few times but would take your cue on if he could be more rough. He would always prepare you thoroughly using his fingers to stretch you bit might sometimes find himself getting carried away during times/places you didn’t have lube. He isn’t shy about rimming you and spitting on you and himself to make sure you are both prepared. He would also be up for trying multiple positions but loves taking you from behind in doggy style so he can grasp your hair and moan against the back of your neck as he thrusts inside.

(In our headcanon fics we imagine Taehyung as having tried performing anal during his early sexual encounters and would already have some experience before meeting his headcanon girlfriend although haven’t explicitly mentioned this yet. He does have anal with Cassandra after several months of dating here.)

**2\. RM**

While Namjoon would be a little more tentative to bring up anal within a relationship, we feel it would be something he has always wanted to try, having seen it in adult films and finding it a visual turn on. He would be more cautious about you also enjoying it and would make sure they weren’t just going along with the idea to satisfy him. He would want to use a condom but would be a little less thorough in his preparation. His would prefer if you went on top so you could control how deep he went and also set the pace. We don’t necessarily think it would be the amazing experience for him he was expecting and, while he might try it again, we don’t think it would be part of your regular sex lives.

(In our headcanon fics, we imagine that Namjoon’s first time trying anal would be with his headcanon girlfriend, after they had been together for at least a year)

 

**3\. Suga**

While we don’t feel Yoongi would be desperate to try anal, it is definitely something which would have crossed his mind. We don’t think it would be a super turn on for him, but a part of him would be sexually excited at the prospect. Trying anal for him would be more about the physical and emotional closeness of the act as well as the absolute trust and love which would be required for you both to want to go through with it. He would be both open to you suggesting it or him, but only after a long time of dating (over a year). He would hold you close in a spooning position or missionary and prepare you well using his fingers and lube. He would make sure you were 100% ready for it before he entered you, holding you as close to him as he can and moving slowly but deeply. While we don’t think it would be a regular part of your sex lives, we do think it would happen on occasion, more on the times when he wants to be extra close to you - it would seem like a logical thing for him that he can’t physically get any closer.

(In our headcanon universe Yoongi halfheartedly tries anal for the first time with his headcanon girlfriend at her suggestion after dating for around 5 months here. However, it is not successful. There will be another anal fic, set much later in the relationship coming in the next few months.)

 

**4\. Jungkook**

While we don’t think it would really occur to Jungkook that any girl would actually enjoy having anal sex, if you suggested you wanted to try it, not only would his mind be blown but he would also be surprisingly and unexpectedly turned on. He might not feel confident in preparing you well. We feel of all the members, he would be the most likely to try and do some “research” on what he should do so it wouldn’t hurt you. This would likely including watching videos with a frown as he tries to work it out. He would much prefer if you were confident enough to direct him and give him cues. He would likely only stick to a basic position such as taking you from behind, holding you closely, or missionary. He would start off gentle but might get a little carried away with himself. While anal sex wouldn’t be a super frequent experience, we do feel it would happen on occasion.

(In our headcanon universe Jungkook would try anal with his second serious girlfriend at her suggestion after around 6 months of dating.)

 

**5\. Jimin**

While we think Jimin probably would not enjoy anal (due to it being a lot more complicated and messy than he would like his sex to be) he would want to try it, if not just because it would feel a little naughty and something which would improve his self-esteem (especially when comparing his sex life to the other members). It would not be a part of his regular sex life, however.

(In our headcanon universe we don’t actually see Jimin as trying anal as of yet - we may of course change our minds later if the plot called for it/it felt right.)

 

**6\. Jin**

While anal would be something which crossed Jin’s mind, we don’t think he would be overly turned on by the prospect and would only try it at your suggestion. He would stick to either spoons or missionary and would use a condom to keep things clean. He would enter you very slowly, having teased that area beforehand. We don’t think he would get as “stuck in” as some of the other members for the preparation or foreplay, so it would likely take him longer to penetrate. We also don’t think he would find it possible to finish this way.

(We don’t see Jin doing this in our headcanon universe as of yet.)

 

**7\. J-Hope**

While Hoseok would usually be super adventurous in the bedroom, we don’t think anal would be something which crossed his mind. Particularly as he gets so much pleasure from the rest of your body. He would be a little baffled if you suggested it and would only ever try it to satisfy you. We don’t think he would be squeamish or against the idea per se, but it wouldn’t be something he wanted to really repeat. Of course, his priority as your boyfriend would be satisfying you but, unless this was a major kink of yours, he would not really enjoy it.

(We don’t see him trying it in our headcanon universe.)


End file.
